Highschool
by Almerstepleton
Summary: kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mengerti, mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang orang seperti mereka. EXO OT-12, BL. garing sumpah. EXO official couple


Hai hai ╮(￣▽￣)╭

saya hadir dengan fanfic EXO pertama saya.

sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun. karena yah, saya warga baru di ffn hoho~

.

.

warning : BOYZ LUV yeah! typos, ga suka ga usah baca okey muah muah ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ) (saya tidak menerima para flamer)

EXO bukan punya saya!

jangan lupa reviewnya okeh! jangan jadi siders.

.

.

.

"Kau! Dasar daging asap!"

"Yoda licik, tiang jemuran!"

"Rutha China thialan!"

"Setidaknya rusa itu menggemaskan, dasar cadel!"

"Kau tahu? Rutha itu hewan. Lebih baik cadel daripada hewan."

"Ya! Dasar cadel keledai!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap malas kedua temannya yang sedang beradu mulut dengan teman sebangkunya masing masing. Entahlah, mereka sudah terlalu sering seperti ini. Bertengkar karena hal sepele, mengeluarkan hinaan pedas, lalu berdiaman. Kyungsoo bosan sendiri melihatnya, sudah terlalu _mainstream. _Bila saja mereka membumbuinya dengan adegan cakar cakaran, mungkin Kyungsoo akan sedikit terhibur.

Disisi lain, terdapat makhluk berkulit redup yang sering mengaku seksi —Kai, teman sebangkunya— sedang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan minta tolong.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kyung, bisakah kau hentikan mereka? Jika dibiarkan maka Siwon sae—

"Biarkan saja" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

_Toh, semakin disuruh berhenti, mereka semakin menjadi jadi._

Kai terdiam sejenak. Ia bisa mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo sudah bersikap tak peduli. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak lelah jika setiap hari harus membujuk orang orang yang bertengkar untuk berbaikan? Apalagi jika pihak yang bertengkar selalu sama. Namja berkulit _tan _itu kembali memperhatikan keempat temannya yang masih berperang mulut.

"Jangan melukis saat jam pelajaran bodoh! Cairan catmu masuk kemulutku!" —_itu Baekhyun._

"Sekarang memang sedang pelajaran kesenian dungu! Salahkan saja dirimu sendiri karena menguap terlalu lebar!"—_yang ini Chanyeol._

"Cadel, coba ikuti aku. Esss" —lalu _Luhan._

"Diamlah, atau aku akan mencekikmu."— dan Sehun.

Dan sekarang, Kai hanya berpasrah kepada tuhan jika nanti ia mengalami gangguan jiwa diusia dini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai melewati koridor. Matanya sembab, seragamnya berantakan, ditambah mulutnya yang sedang menghisap udara sebanyak banyaknya— _dia menguap._ Sungguh, ia sadar akan penampilannya yang tak bisa dikatakan rapi hari ini. Salahkan saja drama bergenre horror yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun menangis sedih semalam, sehingga membuat mata Baekhyun berkantung dan menghitam.

Penampilan lelaki itu tampak mengenaskan; terdapat beberapa lipatan tidak rapi, sebelah kerahnya mencuat keatas, ditambah ikatan dasi yang berlambang tameng dan kuda itu hapir lepas.

Setelah melayangkan beberapa langkah, akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruang kelasnya. Kepalanya mendongak lucu, hanya untuk memperhatikan sebuah papan kecil berhiaskan tulisan berwarna hitam yang terpasang diatas pintu.

—_X IPA 1 _

Baekhyun mendesah. Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Berjalan 700 meter karena ruang kelasnya yang berada agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, ditambah SM Highschool yang notabenenya dihuni oleh orang orang bermulut pedas membuat Baekhyun seperti berjalan dineraka. Tampil aneh sedikit saja, maka ia akan mendapat bisik bisik hinaan.

_**BUKK**_

"Aww!" Baekhyun memekik begitu merasakan sebuah benda —atau orang— menabraknya dengan keras dari belakang. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dengan sedikit meringis. Dan hah! Matanya langsung menangkap makhluk tak diinginkan.

"PARK CHANYEOL! BISAKAH KAU BERJALAN DENGAN BENAR HEH?!"

"Wow wow pelankan suaramu." Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dengan santai, "Salahmu juga karena terlalu pendek. Aku jadi tidak melihatmu."

"Kau! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Lagipula tidak ada yang minta maaf tuh."

"DASAR YODA BERMATA DUA!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu pergi melewati Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah, dibalas dengan tatapan acuh dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"...Lalu- lalu aku mengembalikannya dan aku berterima kasih." Jongin lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sendiri setelah menyelesaikan cerita _lucu_nya. Sayang, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jongin. Ia hanya bisa tetawa mengenaskan melihat tingkah Jongin yang sepertinya tidak beres. Tawa Jongin pun meredah, ia berdehem sedikit.

"Uhm, Kyungsoo, ngomong ngomong dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

"Entahla—

"_PARK CHANYEOL! BISAKAH KAU BERJALAN DENGAN BENAR HEH?!"_

_Oh, great. Itu mereka._

Kyungsoo menggosok keningnya pelan. Baru saja ia pusing mendengarkan cerita si Jongin ini, dan sekarang ia harus rela sekarat karena mendengarkan teriakan maut dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Belum lagi ditambah delapan teman_ absurd _lainnya yang duduk didekat Kyungsoo.

_Ngomong-ngomong,_

Dibelakang tempat duduk Kyungsoo dan Jongin ada tempat duduk Luhan dan Sehun. Bisa dibilang, mereka kembar, Kembar tapi beda. Walaupun Kyungsoo bingung mereka itu kembar dari apanya. Dan fakta menyedihkannya adalah, mereka _sebelas-duabelas_ dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, selalu berisik. Sehun yang cadel dan Luhan yang berisik, tapi mereka berdua sama sama _usil_. Kombinasi yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo berguling guling depressi.

Disebelah kiri kyungsoo, terdapat tempat duduk Jongdae dan Xiumin. Entahlah, Kyungsoo sedikit geli dengan pasangan ini. Sesama namja—pacaran—mesra mesraan lagi. kan geli! Sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Jongdae menyatakan perasaannya pada Xiumin didepan kelas.

"_Xiu, kamu tahu tidak jumlah plankton yang terkandung didalam air minum Jongin?"_

"_Ehehe, engga Jongdae."_

"_Aku juga. Yang pasti, mau ga kamu jadi pacar aku?"_

APA BANGET COBA?!

Dan Kyungsoo mengernyit heran saat menerima fakta bahwa Xiumin menerima Jongdae dengan wajah tersipu dan kaki yang sedikit dirapatkan dan bergoyang halus seperti menahan pipis.

Disebelah kanan ada tempat duduknya Suho dan Yixing. Mereka sama sama tidak normal. Suho si pria muda yang mengharapkan cintanya Yixing, dan Yixing yang tak pernah peka akan rasa cinta Suho. Sungguh, Kyungsoo merasa seperti menonton opera sabun dengan jalan cerita yang sudah terlalu _mainstream. _Dan jangan lupakan rayuan rayuan Suho setiap hari yang dipersembahkannya untuk Yixing. Ironisnya, setiap rayuannya tidak ada yang direspon Yixing dengan benar.

Kyungsoo pun meringis geli.

Sedangkan tempat duduk didepan Kyungsoo adalah tempat duduknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo frustasi. Diapit oleh empat mahkluk bengis yang selalu bertengkar bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. tapi jika dibandingkan, saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar, akan lebih menyusahkan. Baekhyun akan menghasut Luhan dan Chanyeol akan menghasut Sehun. Alhasil, jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar, maka Sehun dan Luhan akan ikut ikutan. Kyungsoo lelah.

Dan yang terakhir, ada Kris dan Tao yang berada disebelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka juga berada didepan Suho dan Yixing. Berbeda dengan teman teman lainnya, mereka ini pendiam. Sangat pendiam. Bahkan kata pendiam tak cukup mendeskripsikan mereka. Malahan, jika sedang ada perlu, mereka tak perlu repot repot bicara. Pasti mereka akan saling mengerti. Mungkin mereka mempunyai kemampuan telepati atau semacamnya, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli.

Dan satu lagi, dia duduk sebangku dengan makhluk asing berkulit redup yang sering dituduh otak _yadong. _Padahal sebenarnya Jongin itu anak baik dan polos. Saking polosnya, bahkan ia pernah disuruh Sehun untuk mengocok 'burung'nya agar mendapat kenikmatan. Lalu keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin menangis sendirian diatap sekolah. Dengan wajah sedih, ia bercerita dengan Kyungsoo, "Aku mengocok burungku seperti yang disuruh Sehun, Tapi ia malah terkapar dan tak bisa terbang lagi, lalu ia mati!" Jongin mulai itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo mendepak Sehun— dan jangan lupakan teriakan senang dari Luhan.

dibanding teman temannya yang lain, Kyungsoo memang paling nyaman dengan Jongin. setidaknya, walaupum hitam, jongin adalah anak yang baik. meskipun kadang juga membuat kesal karena sering berkata tak jelas dan tertawa sendiri.

_**BRAK**_

"Aish, Jangan menggoyang goyangkan kakimu Yoda! Aku tidak bisa menulis dengan tenang!"

"Mwo? Inikan hakku untuk menggoyangkan kakiku atau tidak! dan juga, berhenti membentakku!"

"Tapi kau mengganggu orang lain!"

"Aku tidak merasa mengganggumu tuh!"

"Ya! telinga selada!"

"Bacon _expired_!"

"Yixing, geser lagi dong."

"Maaf Suho, tapi tempatmu sudah luas. Aku sudah kesempitan."

"Kalau begitu, geser nama nama lain yang ada dihatimu, agar aku bisa menempatinya dengan leluasa."

"Oh gitu. Emang bisa?"

"..."

"Jongdae, aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu Xiumin sayang."

"Luhan, tau tidak perbedaan antara kamu dengan rutha?"

"Apa?!"

"Bengith amat thih han, jawabannya...tidak ada. AHAHAHA"

"Ck, bedebah cadel!"

"Kyung, kemarin aku ketoko permen. Dan—HAHAHA—dan aku melihat—HAHAHAHAHA—

.

.

.

.

_Aku lelah tuhan...—_ Do Kyungsoo.

TBC

baca tapi ga review? dosa lho ಠ_ಠ


End file.
